The 7th Night
by soleilthesun8994
Summary: Frustrated after finding out that Jonghyun just used her and readily replaced her with Shin Se Kyung, Jessica exacts revenge on them by means of a demonic music box.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER AND BULLSHIT_

_Dear Asshole,_

_Fuck you! This story is for you. See you in college, dickhead!_

_Love,_

_Your "Girlfriend"_

_**WARNING: **_

_**VERY STRONG LANGUAGE AND EXTREME ANGST!**_

_**I have nothing against Jonghyun and Shin Se Kyung. **_

_I._

_Jessica Jung sat on the bench right outside the school. Her boyfriend of 2 months, Kim Jonghyun, had told her that he had something to tell her. Jessica, who had been experiencing relationship difficulties with Jonghyun, could only hope for the worst but since she was an optimistic person, she decided to look on the bright side of things. With her was her backpack which she hugged happily. Why was she happy? Because she and Jonghyun had an argument the previous day and they fixed everything earlier today._

_Or so Jessica thought._

_Here comes Jonghyun, said her brain excitedly. Jonghyun was making his way down the stairs and as soon as he saw Jessica, he moved closer to her and asked her if he could talk to her some place quiet. Not that the place wasn't quiet, he needed a place that was intensely serene. And underneath the peach tree was that. _

"_Can I talk to you in private?" asked Jonghyun. Jessica fluttered her eyelashes but her heart was beating so fucking rapidly. She knew the worst was to come. Jessica stood from where she sat and followed Jonghyun all the way to the back of the school yard where the peach tree stood. _

"_Okay, so what is it that you want to tell me?" Jessica asked using her cute voice. The voice that used to attract Jonghyun. Jonghyun just looked at her, obviously not swayed by the tone of her honey voice. Jessica knew this was bad news._

"_Jessica, I think we need to stop this relationship." Jonghyun said. Jessica, the ever so cold yet ever so fragile Jessica Jung Soo Yeon, broke down in front of him as she had so many times over and over again. She ran away from him and sat back on the bench. Luckily for the two fo them, there was nobody around to see and pester them about what was going on._

_Jessica was in a world of confusion and hurt and pain. But Jonghyun, being the "good" boyfriend that he was, according to him and to other people that is, comforted Jessica his soon to be ex-girlfriend right on the spot. He put an arm around her shoulder and embraced her tightly._

"_Jessica, please don't cry. I'm only doing this because I love you so much. I can't stand seeing you cry and hurt all the time." but deep down inside, Jessica knew and maybe somehow Jonghyun thought that he just didn't love her no more and he wasn't up for the challenges that two people must face in a relationship. That's when Jessica felt used and fucked up. She cried and cried and cried and Jonghyun did all his best to comfort her, even meaning to walk her to the front gate. All the while, Jessica was sad. She had forgotten about her anger and continuously blamed herself for the ruin of their relationship. In short, she forgot all about her fucking pride, took it out of her heart and threw it on the ground, stomped on it over and over again. What she'd give to be with Jonghyun again. Actually, during their talking, Jessica begged and begged and begged for a second chance but the fucking user named Kim Jonghyun refused to give it to her._

_Spoiler alert. Fucking user Kim Jonghyun._

_Well the reason actually why the asshole named Jonghyun broke up with Jessica was because he loved his close friend and classmate, Shin Se Kyung. Shin Se Kyung was this really white, really smart, and super friendly girl who had been in the school at around the same time as Jonghyun. They practically entered the school together and being new students in the same year and being classmates as well as Jonghyun being the darned flirt that he was, they grew closer and though not many suspected that they were in a relationship with each other, Jonghyun had feelings for Se Kyung and Jessica knew about their friendship, matter of fact, she was cool with it during their relationship. But it just so happens that Jessica had this fear all along that Jonghyun was just using her as a cover up. Something to show Se Kyung that he could get a girl and wasn't as nerdy and as pathetic as others thought he was. _

_Who was this Kim Jonghyun anyways? Well he was a guy who loved to show off things that he didn't have. Jonghyun was smart, that was a plus. He excelled in Math and Science, much like Se Kyung. Jessica never excelled in any of those subjects but she was the batch's best English speaker as she was from America. This however wasn't enough to please other people. Comparing Se Kyung and Jessica, it was no doubt that Se Kyung was the more popular choice. That's why Jessica dreaded this day so much because she knew that Jonghyun would hook up with Se Kyung. Anyways, who was this Jonghyun? So as previously mentioned, he was an excellent student academically speaking but Jonghyun had this tendency to hang out with the wrong crowd, forcing himself too much on them just to fit in. Jonghyun was one of the younger students, therefore making him very immature. Jonghyun looked very nerdy, extremely nerdy as a matter of fact but he never saw that. He thought of himself as handsome (God, somebody whack him in the face!) and dressed up like the cool guys in school, not realizing that he looked like an idiot, a trying hard idiot, absolutely ridiculuous in them. He played basketball but was never (would never be) on the same level as the varsity guys. He even joined the varsity but he was never recognized. Jonghyun was friendly, or so he thought. He liked to join in on other people's conversations, just butting in though they were never really talking to him. Nobody really saw him as a friend. They ridiculed him a lot and thought he was weird. _

_That was Jonghyun's personality. __**In all probability, he tried so hard to fit in and failed miserably. **_

_If that's the case, why was Jessica crying? Jessica was never ridiculed. Sure, they could care less about her and she was a bit bullied last year but they never really made fun of her the way they'd make fun of Jonghyun. So technically, Jessica was better than Jonghyun. First of all, Jessica's father graduated from a prestigious university in America, Jessica had been to America so many times and other countries, too; Jessica had more money and had a bigger house; Jessica had everything she ever wanted and more; and each time Jessica would ask for something, she'd get it right away. She was a spoiled brat and her life was grander than his. If anything, Jessica wasn't ugly. She wasn't as pretty as Se Kyung but she wasn't ugly either. So why exactly was she crying? It's like crying over a cheap, rag doll that was made in the same factory that makes your socks when you have close to a hundred beautiful Barbie dolls in your room._

_Simple. Because Jonghyun was Jessica's first boyfriend. Or so she thought. Jessica really loved Jonghyun. During their relationship, she'd do anything for him and was like a waitress, offering her services anytime. Jonghyun however, was a lazy son of a bitch who had no initiative but told everyone that he loved Jessica so much. He never really showed it enough to her and it annoyed her to a certain extent that she became paranoid and started to think that Jonghyun didn't, never loved her and she was just for show just to prove to his classmates who ridiculed him often that he could get a girl like most of them and he wasn't just another glasses-wearing, braces-showing, acne face, pussy voiced nerd. _

_As Jessica reached the doorstep of the house she shared with her friend Tiffany. She knocked on the door but nobody received her. Thinking that the doorbell was already working, she tried ringing it but discovered that it wasn't. Feeling really sad and annoyed, she knocked and called for Tiffany altogether but her voice was too faint for anyone to hear. Good thing the window in Tiffany's room was open and she saw her friend standing outside waiting to be let in. A pair of feet dashed down the wooden stairs, as Jessica heard and after a few minutes of waiting, the door opened and Tiffany was standing in the doorway. _

"_Oh My freaking!" Tiffany said with her deep voice. Jessica's eyes were swollen and her honey colored skin was reddish. "What the fuck?" asked Tiffany as she escorted her best friend into the house. As soon as Tiffany shut the door, Jessica let all her emotions out, crying and crying, yelling and yelling. Tiffany couldn't do anything to comfort Jessica, heck she didn't even know why Jessica Jung was crying._

"_What the fuck are you crying about?" asked Tiffany angrily. She handed Jessica a napkin to wipe her tears away._

"_J-J-Jonghyun…" Jessica stammered._

"_You two fought again?"_

"_We're fucking done! He broke up with me, Tiff!" Jessica screamed and bolted back into crying. Tiffany-who had been single since she was born-rolled her eyes and thought, That's why it's better to stay single._ Jessica explained everything to Tiffany. Tiffany who had no experience could offer no advice but to get over the asshole.

"You've never had a boyfriend before that's why it's so easy for you to say that." Jessica answered back.

"Well he treated you like bullshit!" Tiffany feistily suggested.

"Know you're right!" Jessica wiped her nose with the napkin and sat up straight.

"Exactly! Besides, it's obvious that he loves Shit Se Kyung." Tiffany grunted, sympathizing with her friend.

"That vanilla whore!" Jessica said between gritted teeth. "That boyfriend-stealing vanilla whore!" she pounded at the table hard.

"No need to get angry at Se Kyung." Tiffany calmed her down. Jessica couldn't stop pounding her fist on the table.

"That homewrecking cunt!" Jessica said angrily. "I knew from the start that she was the one Jonghyun loved. He gave her more attention than me. Bullshit! I just want to rip the hair off her head and display her baldness to the world!"

"Jessica, enough with the rage. It's not gonna do you any good. 'Sides, Taeyeon and I are planning a getaway. Just us girls. Need some time to relax from school, Sica. Can't be stressing all the time."

"This is pride and dignity we're talking about, Tiffany."

"Pride and dignity? Jessica, it's over. Alright? When it's over, it's done. Don't dwell!"

"I think if Jonghyun had treated me right, I wouldn't feel bitter. See, he fucking used me. And I'm a living person. I shouldn't be used. And to think that for 2 months I was a doll and I didn't know about it til now!"

"Well you guys were having a rough week!"

"Fuck! I need to get this anger out of my system!"

"Just go on a getaway! Have some time for yourself!"

"Fuck that." Jessica sniffed with a stoic stare. "I want to get even. I want to get revenge. I don't fucking care how or where or when or involving who. I just want to get even. I want him to feel the pain I'm feeling now!"

"Jessica! Oh my God!" Tiffany grunted.

"Can grunt all you want, Hwannie, nothing you or that Se Kyung bitch can say will stop me." Tiffany rolled her eyes and left Jessica in the living room. Taeyeon, their other housemate, was about to come home.

[THE NEXT DAY]

Jessica tried to get up for school upon Tiffany's persistent waking. Jessica eventually got to her feet and dragged herself to the shower. After a quick shower, Jessica dressed up and headed for school with nothing but anger, revenge, and a pinch of sadness in her mind and heart. All she wanted was some sort of sign for her to get even with Jonghyun.

At school, sure enough, she saw Jonghyun walking down the corridor with that Se Kyung girl and she hated to admit it but it broke her heart. Seeing him all smiles after breaking up with her-and with another girl, just made her blood boil.

_Ah, so I__'m that easy to replace, huh? Well, let's see who'll come begging for forgiveness when I get my revenge. _Scenes from the movie "Carrie" began to flash in Jessica's brain and she imagined herself locking Jonghyun and Se Kyung in a room and punishing them, toasting them to death with her telekinesis.

"That would be so awesome." Jessica said out loud, unaware that she was making noise. She saw Jonghyun and Se Kyung and she knew that they saw her too but refused to mind her. Maybe it was because they were already getting started and he was courting her already. _Fuck you assholes! I'mma push that Chemistry and Algebra straight up your ass, Jonghyun. And as for you, Shin Se Cunt, how's about stuffing those straight A's into your pussy. Don't wanna get fucked too early to ruin your dreams of becoming an engineer. Bitch-face! _

Jessica sat in class with her other classmates and looked around, trying to see if Jonghyun or Se Kyung (or the two of them) would pass by. If they had looked her way earlier, Jessica thought, she would've given them the finger as she had given them the finger in her dreams several nights ago. She even had a dream about her giving Se Kyung the finger which was made of a knife. How she wished it was like that in real life.

_If only I could have that knife for a finger, I__'d stab Se Kyung in the brain._ Jessica found herself becoming increasingly violent, as far as thinking was concerned. She thought of nothing but the revenge that she was plotting on the two. She could just imagine the look on their faces when they're sufferring. Jessica knew this and loved it. She couldn't wait.

But how? Reality snapped its fingers in front of her and said, Hey Jessica! Wake up! "Carrie" is just a story. You're a real person! How in fuck's name do you think you're gonna get powers like that? The best you can do is just accept the fact that the immature asshole dumped you because you weren't hot enough! You were fat in his standards and too dark! That's right! He's just one of those assholes…those assholes who think they're real men because their preferences are girls who are whiter than milk and flirtier than Marilyn Monroe. Face it, you will never get him back. You will never get him. Revenge or what.

Shut up, said the other side of Jessica's brain which was Will. If I want to get revenge on him, I will because he deserves every single bit of shit that came to me. He deserves to suffer as much as he made me suffer. And I will get him. Even if I have to throw myself from a 50 foot building, I will get my revenge. Fuck those who are saying that we should be friends. He suggested that we should be friends but fuck him! He treated me like a piece of chicken crap and he expects me to still be friends with him? God! Was he born in an asylum?

"Fuck yeah he was!" Jessica said. Her seatmate, Ji Hoon, bolted awake and looked at her with eyes that wondered 'Who the fuck is she talking to?'.

The day ended with Jessica feeling even more down and even angrier. She needed to find a way to exact her revenge on them. On him, namely but since Se Kyung got in the way when their relationship was falling apart and the fact that Se Kyung didn't even consider her feelings, it made her part of the equation, too.

Taeyeon, Jessica, and Tiffany were housemates. Tiffany belonged to another level while Taeyeon studied at another school. Tiffany knew Jonghyun and had seen Se Kyung but never really got the chance to know them but based on what Jessica had bee telling Tiffany, it seemed as though Jonghyun wasn't a just man.

"Fuck you assholes! Fuck you with all the fucking curses in the curse dictionary!" Jessica muttered under her breath. She could swear that some or even most if not all of her classmates think she was crazy. She had been caught off guard murmuring things to herself and saying things out loud. Jessica had been alone for the time being and this was proof enough to her classmates and friends that she had gone crazy after the breakup.

_Let them think what they want to fucking think. I don__'t care if they label me as the craziest bitch in the batch! If there's anyone crazier than me, it's that dickhead Jonghyun and his pussy of a girlfriend Se Kyung._

What Jessica didn't realize though was that Jonghyun and Se Kyung were just friends and it was no different from Jessica hanging out with Onew and Key. Jessica had other thoughts, though. She believed that Jonghyun had officially replaced her.

_When I exact my revenge on you two motherfuckers, you will crawl to me, beaten, bruised, bloodied and remorseful. Jonghyun, you will kiss my shoes and when that happens__…_

Jessica was thinking this thought while walking down the road back home. She had her books pressed on her chest, held by her arms. Once again, she had been thinking and she was unaware that she was close to thinking out loud.

"You will slobber on each and every single toe on my feet. And you, you bitch Shin Se Kyung! Manstealer! You have a boyfriend back at home why fuck with mine! You're the reason why we broke up! You deserve hell on-" Jessica had been thinking out loud way too much that she failed to see the Stitions R'Us store that was a short walk away from their house.

"Stitions R'Us? What kind of a fucking name is that?" when you're fresh from a breakup, you're angry at everything. Curiousity made Jessica walk toward the mahogany colored store. It looked kind of old, especially with the things that it was selling. It had crystal balls, cards, incantations, spells, candles and whatever things that could make a fortune teller or a witch's boat float or in the witch's case, broom fly. Jessica peered through the window and was greeted by darkness.

_Strange. Why are there no lights in here? They choose to operate in the dark?_ Jessica thought. An old lady suddenly appeared and opened the door, making Jessica shriek in fright.

"Don't be afraid, my dear. Come inside." invited the old lady. The old lady had curly hair and wore a red dress and a shawl around her shoulders. Jessica looked at the old lady oddly but with an expressionless face. She followed her all the way into the store and looked at all the items being sold with caution.

"Uhm. So this is supposed to be a supersitions store?" asked Jessica.

"Yes. It is a supersitions store. I have everything for the supersititious here. From crystall balls to incantations to spells-" Jessica heard the magic word. Spells.

"Did you just say spells?" Jessica cut her off, asking with enthusiasm. The old lady looked at her rather quick expression change. Earlier she looked so strained and bored but now, she had all the enthusiasm in the world.

"Yes. That's what I said. Spells."

"Do you have anything for revenge?" asked Jessica bluntly. The old lady rubbed her chin.

"Wait here. Sit on the couch first." Jessica's eyes widened with anticipation. That look on the lady's face and the gesture of letting her sit on the sofa was a sure sign that she had something for her. "Would you like some coffee while waiting?" asked the old lady. Jessica declined.

_But if you bring me Jonghyun and Se Kyung right now I could use some of that coffee to burn their skin to peels. _came her aggressive thought.

A few minutes later, the lady emerged with a music box, 4 candles, and a piece of paper as well as several bottles and spell books. They were all in a box but Jessica could see them clearly. Jessica looked puzzled and scooted to the left side of the couch to make room for the old lady. The old lady set the things down on her antique table and began to explain it to Jessica.

"Getting revenge on someone has a spell but of course it depends on the gravity of your you want to exact minor revenge, something that would cause temporary pain, then these potions are for you." the old lady took the potions out and showed them to Jessica. "If you want something that can cause pain for some time, longer than some, then use the spells in this incantations book." Jessica was still not convinced. Finally, she spoke up.

"I want something that will scar them til the day they die." Jessica said without changing the blank expression on her face.

"Then this one is for you." the old lady showed her the music box and the candles. The music box was old but beautiful. It was brown with intricate designs all over it and a wind up key on the left side. Jessica took it in her hands and studied it. Curiosity made her want to open it but the old lady snapped and snatched it away from her.

"Don't you dare open it without doing the ritual first!" she snarled. Jessica backed away, frightened. The old lady settled down and explained everything to her.

"This is perhaps the most dangerous revenge paraphernalia I have in my stockroom. The name of this music box is "Lucifer", yes, after the fallen angel. It works like this. At exactly 12 mn, shut the doors and windows in your room. Make sure you are alone for full concentration. Put the candles on the four corners of your bed and light them up. Wind the music box up but do not open it yet. There is a note underneath the box. That is the incantation that you must recite before the ritual begins. Once you have recited the spell, yell the names of the cursed ones three times, each time louder and louder. Lie down on the bed and sleep. The music will lull you to sleep. And in your dreams, you will exact the revenge you've always wanted…" The old lady explained.

"Woah." Jessica looked rather confused and dissatisfied. "What'll happen to them in real life?"

"They will not experience the pain they have experienced in your dream but they will suffer pain. Think of it as dream voodoo. They will get hurt physically and will get haunted." said the old lady.

"Sounds interesting. Not bad, actually." Jessica approved of it. "Just a question, will they die?"

"Eventually. This ritual must continue for seven nights. On the seventh night, that's when they will be taken." Jessica cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"That's exactly what I want!" Jessica smirked. "I'll take it. How much we talking?"

"Since you're my first customer, I'll give you a pretty discount. 160 won?" asked the lady.

"I don't care how much this thing is. If it costs a million or a billion won, I'd rob all the banks in here for it. I just want them to die!" Jessica said.

"Alright then. Pay up." Jessica was the kind of person who did crazy things when angry so out of intense frustration, she pulled out her wallet and handed it to the old lady. The old lady's eyes widened.

"Happy? There's your money! Just give me the music box."

"A word of warning, my dear." the old lady said with a scary voice. "That music box is very dangerous and it can eat your soul. When you do the ritual, you must wake up as soon as the song ends…"

"And what'll happen if I don't wake up?" Jessica asked.

"The devil will drag you to hell…" said the old lady. "Buy it at your own risk." Jessica wasted no time in getting the product and carrying it along with her books.

"My mind's all made up. I don't even need to think about this." Jessica dashed out of the shop and walked all the way home.

_I don__'t care what fucking happens to me. What I want is for them to die and simmer, boil, stew, fry, and steam in hell. If I die, fuck it. What I want is for them to die. Ahead or after me, they must die._

Just then, Jessica's phone rang. She picked it up and answered blandly.

"Hello?"

"Jessica, it's Tiffany. You said you weren't coming with us on our getaway so we're leaving the house to you. Take care of it, okay. Taeyeon and I will be gone for a week." Tiffany said. Jessica felt her heart leap with joy. They would be gone for a week and she would have the house all to herself. Perfect, she thought, she could execute the routine without anyone knocking on her door asking if everything was okay because they thought they heard her experiencing convulsions.

"Okay. I got it." Jessica answered and just when Tiffany was about to warn her about not letting strangers in, she hung up. _No need to tell me to not let strangers in. I think I'm old enough to know that._

Upon reaching home, the first thing Jessica did was study the music box.

_I can__'t fucking wait. I hope you two pussies are excited, too. _


	2. Chapter 2

Nighttime came and Jessica was more than excited to begin the ritual. She waited and waited for midnight to arrive and now that it was here, she prepared all the necessary materials. Jessica headed to the room that she shared with Taeyeon and Tiffany and concentrated on her bed, the one in the middle. There, she placed the candles on the four posts of the bed, wound up the music box and placed it on the bed. She remembered the small note that the old lady taped under the box and turned it over.

_Can__'t forget the incantation._ Jessica peeled it off the bottom part and unfolded it. She went over the spell and clutched the piece of paper tightly in her hand. Grabbing a match, she lit all four candles and began to say her "little prayer".

_Sumeul gotgo chatji mothae naneun_

_Piharyeogeo asseo bwado_

_Geobujocha halsu opneun nege gadhyeobeorin nan_

_Sarangieotdamyon jeongmal saranghaetdon georamyeon naege ireojineun mara_

_His whisper is the Lucifer._

_The Lucifer._

After the incantation, Jessica chanted their names three times, each time louder the the first.

"Kim Jonghyun. Shin Se Kyung."

"Kim Jonghyun. Shin Se Kyung."

The third one was nearly a loud cry or shrill.

"KIM JONGHYUN. SHIN SE KYUNG."

Suddenly, the lights went out. Jessica whipped around and felt her spine tingle. The temperature dropped and the wind blew, slamming the door shut and blowing the light off the candles. It started to scare Jessica a bit but the feeling of rage overcame the feeling of dread and she proceeded with the spell. Jessica removed her slippers and set foot on the icy-cold floor which she could swear was warm earlier. The feeling inside of her became light and it was as if something was dragging her very slowly to the bed. Voices came about in her head and when she was laid carefully on the bed, she took the music box and opened it.

That's when the music started.

_Nareul mukgo gadeun damyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_

_Miraedo mukkin chae_

_Kojilsu eobtneundae _

_Ja yurobge biwo noko barabwa_

_Ojik neoman chae ulgae_

_Neoman gadeuk chae ulgae._

Without even trying, Jessica fell asleep the minute the song started. But when the second chant came in, something was forcing her to open her mouth and follow it.

_Geobu halsu eobtneun noye maryeogeun Lucifer_

_Geobu halsu eobtneun noye mabobeun Lucifer_

_Dagasomyeon neoneun machi cheonsa gateun eotgullo nareul saneun iyura _

_Malhago, malhago_

That very night, Jonghyun and Se Kyung were in the small unit that they shared, sleeping in the same bed. They both felt the very strong winds that seemed a bit inappropriate for the month as they knew summer was fast approaching, not that they minded it. It was alright for as long as they were together.

Even in their dreams, they were together. But this time, they weren't alone. Jessica Jung was there.

In the dream that the three of them had, Jessica tied them up in a grotesque, prison like room that looked like an underground club. She had with her a knife and a whip. Jonghyun was tied to a post while Se Kyung was tied on a chair.

"Well, if it isn't the new couple of the year. You assholes are lucky I haven't done anything to you physically. You just wait and see." Jonghyun's teary eyes were looking straight at Jessica's vengeful ones that seemed to change color.

"Jessica, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, Jonghyun. Doing a little something I should've done before. You should've known better than to use a woman, you cheating prick!" Jessica played with the whip in her hands. "As a matter of fact, I don't need to come near you to hurt you. It's all in your head." Jessica swung the rope around and whipped Jonghyun, scratching his left cheek. "I should've known better than to trust you. You thought with your dick and when your dick decided that this girl wouldn't give it to you, you gave up. You're a prick, a motherfucking cocksucking asskissing prick!" she whipped him once more, this time with the rope straight on his chest.

_Neoreul choeum bwasseul ttae ssalbeun sungan meomchweobaryeotji_

_Nuga machi nae shimjangeul ggwanjwin chae nohji ahneun geotcheoreom_

_Ajikkajitdo _

Jessica turned her attention to Shin Se Kyung who was helplessly tied to her seat. She cocked her head to the side and smirked as Se Kyung begged to be released.

"We're friends, right? Why do you have to do this to us?"

"Fuck you, you flirt! Damn, you had every guy chasing your pussy and you go after this son of a bitch? I thought you were smarter than that. Turns out you're not as smart as the world thought you were. And you're sleeping with Jonghyun, am I right? Wait til your boyfriend from home finds out about this. You're gonna be one dead slut!" Jessica took out her Swiss knife and stuck it in her rib before pulling it out again. Se Kyung let out a loud howl of pain like a dog that was just butchered.

"Please just stop. We're not doing anything to you. Please…" was her merciful cry. Jessica-who was hurt and angry-had no mercy.

_Neoneun geureokhae nae mami dadadadadada gajyeo noko_

_Niga eobseumyeon nae mami da tabeorige mandeunda_

_Nareul mukgo gadeundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_

_Miraedo mukkin chae kojilsu eobtneundae_

_Ja yurobge biwo noko barabwa_

_Ojik neoman chae ulgae noman gadeuk chae ulgae_

_Loverholic Robotronic Loverholic Robotronic_

Jessica was still deep in her slumber when the candles suddenly lit up once more. The temperature dropped and she felt herself float but the weird thing about it was, she didn't seem to care. Yes, she felt it. No, she didn't care. Jessica was too lost in her dreams, owned by the pleasure of giving pain to those who pained her to even care about her body levitating.

"Please Jessica, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I wish I had told you earlier…" Jonghyun begged.

"Say sorry to your dick." Jessica said and lashed her whip at him. Meanwhile, Se Kyung was in the other corner bleeding from the side. She wailed in pain as she was losing a lot of blood already.

"Jessica, we don't deserve this! You're crazy!" Jessica heard this and turned to Se Kyung's direction. Se Kyung looked at Jessica with frightened doe eyes, staring straight into her eyes that seemed to change in color. From blue to brown to red. Red. That's where it stopped. She walked closer and closer toward Se Kyung and pulled out another knife.

"Bitch if you don't stop wailing, I'm gonna cut your fucking tongue." she threatened. "You don't know crazy til you see it, my dear."

"Jessica please! We're not in a relationship! You're taking this-" Jessica was clearly annoyed with Se Kyung's persistent begging and wailing that she walked to her and slightly cut her neck. This made the white young lady screech in pain.

"Scream for me!" Jessica yelled.

_Neowa gati nanun sarangyegideul_

_Narang gateun goseul barabonun neo_

_Uri deo isangbun wanbyeokhaejil su eobtdago neukkyeosseul ddae_

_Naman chyeodabwa neonun deo deo deo deo deo nareul wonhae_

_Naman barabwa modun ge ge ge ge ge niga jungsim_

The malevolent force that was holding Jessica in the air let her down roughly on the bed, nearly slamming her. It didn't wake her up as the spell was too strong. The spirit moved on Jessica's body, controlling her arms and legs. It appeared as if Jessica was having a seizure with the twisting, turning, and twitching. She looked like a contortionist with the weird positions that the spirit was putting her in but miraculously, she felt no pain. Jessica let out a couple of groans, though.

Jonghyun and Se Kyung on the other hand couldn't stop tossing and turning in bed. They felt something disturbing them in their sleep, preventing them from being in peace. Jonghyun complained of body pains and Se Kyung tried to tell Jonghyun that her throat was all dry and itchy. Maybe those were the effects of the torture in the dream. Jonghyun wanted to wake up but he couldn't. Unfortunately, so did Se Kyung.

_Eonjeboteonga jogeumssik jalmotdoen geot gata_

_Isang han neo_

_Nal aldeon saramdeul modu hana dulssik gyeotul ddeona_

_Nan gajin ge neobbonigo _

_Nareul mukgo gadeundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_

_Miraedo mukkin chae kojilsu eobtneundae_

_Ja yurobge biwo noko barabwa_

_Ojik neoman chae ulgae noman gadeuk chae ulgae_

Se Kyung was really puzzled with the appreance of Jessica in her dream but if there was someone who was more hurt, it was Jonghyun. He remembered the way he broke up with Jessica and thought that it could be her way of getting even with him or it could be a sign that she was about to exact revenge on them. Either way, he didn't know. All they knew was that the dream was full of torture and rage that could only come from a scorned woman.

_Machi yuri seonge gatyeobeorin bbi e roman doen geot gata_

_Jeolde manjok eobtneun neorul wihae choomeul chooneun nan_

_Hwonhi deulyeoda bogo noireul manjok babo doen geot gata_

_Nan jeomjeon nege kkeulryeonganeun geotman gateunde_

The spirit forced Jessica's right hand to her neck and made her scratch herself. Long scars were produced on her neck with blood spilling from them. Same thing was done on her legs and her arms, later on her face. Still, Jessica was numb to all the pain.

_Loverholic Robotronic Loverholic Robotronic _

_Niga muin geon anya shildan geoteo anya_

_Danji geureon nunbichi budamil ppun_

_Eodi anga ireokhae nan noman barabogo kidaryeo watjanha_

Back in the dream, Jessica released Jonghyun and Se Kyung. The two were severly hurt but relieved. Jessica wasn't done with them, though. It was only the beginning. With her long whip, she whipped them hard making them fall flat on their chests on the floor.

"You think I'm done with you two?" Jessica stood up straight and with her ex-boyfriend and his friend (or as far as she knew, his new girlfriend) flat on their chests, she used her stilletoes to walk on their backs, piercing them and making sure the heels sink deep into their backs and break their spines. The two of them screamed as blood squirted everywhere. She made Jonghyun and Se Kyung roll over by the force of the whip and did the same thing, trampling them with her heels and even jumping on them. With that, they died on the spot.

_Neoui nunbichi nal sarojabda nali jinalsurok nalkaroweojyeotdaNeoeui jibchake jichyeotda manhi be eotda mame piga nandaNa sseureojil Jjeum doimyeon dagawaseo cheonsagati "saranghae"ran malNu ga jinjja neoyeotneunji aldagado haetgallige mandeunda_

_Nareul mukgo gadeundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_

_Miraedo mukkin chae kojilsu eobtneundae_

_Ja yurobge biwo noko barabwa_

_Ojik neoman chae ulgae noman gadeuk chae ulgae_

The song was just about to end and Jessica hadn't woken up yet. She was still fast asleep, savoring every minute of revenge. If it weren't for the demon that was going to drag her to hell, she would go on with this dream forever. The two may not be enjoying it but you bet your ass she was!

_Machi yuri seonge gadyeobeorin bbi e roman doen geot gata_

_Nareul naebdwo jayureowo jil ddae neoreul jinjja saranghal su itgo_

_Hwonhi deulyeodabogo noireul manjyeo babo deon geot gata_

_Nareul naebdwo jilrigedo amalgo neorul jinja barabol su itge_

_Nareul mukgo gadeundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_

_Miraedo mukkin chae kojilsu eobtneundae_

_Loverholic robotronic Loverholic robotronic_

The song was about to end and something creepy was going on in the room. Jessica was standing on the bed and about to fall when her eyes shot open and a great surprise overcame her when she saw herself standing on the edge of the bed.

_Geobu halsu eobtneun noye maryeokeun Lucifer_

The song ended. The candles went out and Jessica shrieked. She sat on the bed and backed away from the edge, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. A great surprise greeted her when she saw her arms and legs.

"What the fuck?" she asked herself. "Did I do this or did I do this?"

_I did. _answered a sly voice in her head. Jessica leaned back on the headboard.

"Who the fuck is talking in my head?"

_It's your inner evil, Jessica. Your ritual provoked me. It woke me up. _

"So who exactly are you?"

_I'm you, you imbecile! It's Jessica Jung in her most evil form. All the evil things you never knew you could do, can come true with me. _

"The fuck you saying?"

_The fuck I'm saying is, if you want to achieve your revenge, just talk to me and follow my lead. _

"What do you have planned for them?" asked Jessica. She was seriously starting to creep herself out, talking to herself when she knew she was the only person in the house.

_Your dreams will reveal. Just keep doing the routine._

"What'll happen if I don't complete the routine?"

_That. _spoke her inner voice with a hint of sternness, _is something you wouldn't want to do._

"O-okay."

_That's a bad girl. You don't have to worry about other people, Jessica. You don't need other people. I'll be your friend. Isn't it said that we are our own best friends? Well, you've found yours ahead of others. _

Jessica could feel the 'alter-ego' of hers smile slyly once more and it forced her to smile slyly, too. It was now that she felt the controlling power of her alter ego and some part of her knew that she was going to like its company.

[LATER THAT DAY]

Jessica didn't get any sleep since performing the routine. If anything, she felt entirely different. Not much changed in her but something didn't look right. Jessica looked into the mirror and saw an entirely different girl. Her face was scarred and her hair was a mess. She noticed that her face became paler than the usual honey color and her lips lost their color, looking very thin. Jessica looked a bit wasted and drugged, very different from the Jessica that looked very pretty each time Jonghyun would come to her. This Jessica was the Jessica after the storm. And the Jessica with a newfound friend.

Herself.

So Jessica took a quick shower and put her uniform on. Without brushing or even drying her hair, Jessica dashed out of the house with her backpack on her bag. As soon as she got out, her eyes looked from side to side, glinting. They were red and had light blue circles underneath, proof of lack of sleep. Jessica didn't care though. What was important to her at the moment was to get to school and see how Jonghyun and Se Kyung were.

At school, Jessica shot paranoid glances at everyone she saw. The people reciprocated the weird stares because they noticed that Jessica was looking rather different from the Jessica they knew. Not that she cared, though. THe young lady walked to her locker to grab some things when the inner Jessica spoke to her once more.

_Hey, close your locker and check out who's coming._ Jessica did as instructed and true enough, Shin Se Kyung and Jonghyun were walking down the hallway with scared looks on their faces.

"Hm. Must've worked." Jessica muttered to the voice inside of her. In order to stay humane and decent, and in order for her to not to appear bitter, she civilly said hi to Se Kyung. Se Kyung smiled weakly at her and turned away, a sign that she was afraid. The dream of Jessica torturing them really made a mark in her mind and traumatized her to the point that she couldn't even look Jessica in the eyes.

_Of course it did, stupid! I'm the all powerful. _

"I believe in you." Jessica blurted, smirking.

_You better. You didn't call me for nothing!_

"I know. Thanks for making their lives hell, though. I mean, for starting to make their lives hell."

_It's all part of the job. They're traumatized because of the dream. They can't even look at you! Now you're feeling my power. They're feeling it, too but the difference is, it's working great for you, not for them. _

"You're doing a pretty good job." Jessica said. Students passing by were shooting glances at her, overhearing her conversation with herself.

_No I'm not. We are doing a pretty good job. If it weren't for your rage and desire to do evil on people who did you wrong, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have awoken. You're not so bad for an ex-good girl._

"I like that. Ex-good girl."

_Of course you do. It's what you are. _

"Hey, how long are you staying with me?"

_For as long as it takes. If I have to stay with you til you hit the grave, no fucking problem. _

The last statement gave Jessica the creeps. Goosebumps crawled all over her body and sent a cold chill down her spine. She didn't really like the idea of having a voice talking in her head till she hits her deathbed.

"Oh. Then. That's…that's great!" Jessica said with pretentious interest.

_Sure it is. Oh wait, here comes Jonghyun. Don't say hi to him. Observe him. _Jessica saw Jonghyun all smiles, as usual. She raised an eyebrow and turned her Ice Princess game on. She refused to say hello to Jonghyun, let alone look him in the eye but she tried to look at him using her peripheral vision. Lack of sleep and pain were written all over his body. Jonghyun didn't look so well, with the frequent rubbing of his back and pressing of his stomach.

"Damn it hurts." Jonghyun uttered to himself. Jessica heard it an flashed a sly smile.

"We did it."

_You see that! That's what anger can do._

"Later tonight again?"

_Until your anger is all dead and gone._

In Science class, Jessica's head started throbbing. She rubbed it a bit and within a few minutes, the pain subsided thus enabling her to concentrate on the lessons. Classmates and friends began to wonder why she was looking so different that day. Like she hadn't had any sleep for days. Jessica's face aged a bit with dark circles starting to appear underneath her eyes and her complexion going from honey to pale. After a while, Jessica started to feel sleepy but something pinched her awake.

The headache came back more powerful than ever.

"Arrghh…" Jessica groaned softly so as not to let the others know what was happening to her. "What the fuck is this you're doing to me?" she asked her ego.

_I'm just reminding you that you're working with a demon, Jessica. It's not all peaches and cream for you. You win some, you lose some. Give and take. _

"Goddamn you!" Jessica muttered under her breath but it was loud enough for her seatmate to hear.

"Are you okay? You've been talking to yourself?" asked her seatmate. That seatmate of hers now wanted to take back what he said after seeing Jessica's glinting, angry eyes that seemed to get larger and larger.

"Can you please not ask any questions. What I'm going through right now is none of your damn business." she said as calmly as possible though her blood was boiling.

"I'm…I'm…" the seatmate wasn't stuttering. He actually finished the entire sentence. It was just that Jessica began to hear a thumping sound in her head and it made her go deaf as it was all she heard.

"Ex…cuse…m…me?" her speech began to slurr. This is when the seatmate got really scared and told the teacher about it. Jessica then fainted and fell to the floor, causing huge pandemonium amongst her classmates. She lay on the floor with her hair a mess and her eyes shut. She sat up 3 minutes later and looked around her. The faces were all blurry. She couldn't see a thing. All she saw was…

Herself. In black form. Looking very different, yet beautiful. That form of hers was dressed in black with straight brown hair. The eyes were deep and dark and that's when Jessica decided that she was even more fuckable when evil.

Jessica fainted once more and her classmates tried to bring her to the school clinic. Everyone was shouting, panicking and some were crying. As if that wasn't enough, Jessica began to thrust her body up and down, tossing and turning. Jessica shot back awake and uttered the first line of the chant.

_Geobu halsu eobtneun noye maryeokeun Lucifer_

That's when everybody went nuts. The teacher-who was close to peeing in her panties-tried to stay calm and control everyone but the incident was just so terrifying that she couldn't help but shake each time she moved.

"She's possessed! She's freaking possessed!" yelled a female classmate.

"She's not possessed! She's just having a short convulsion. Take her to the clinic."

_Curse all those who lie_

_Leave no one behind_

_In bed you will die_

_In hell you will fry_

This chant that Jessica uttered sealed the fright in them. The teacher refused to believe that a demon was taking over her best English student so she told them to call the nurse and the school doctor so medicine could be administered. The students rushed down the hallways and panic ignited the entire 4th year level. Pretty soon, other students from other levels began to feel scared, too.

"Wake up. Wake up…Jessica wake up!" the teacher said. Jessica opened her eyes and saw that she was in the clinic lying on the bed. The nurses and doctors checked on her.

"What happened?" she rubbed her head which was still painful. Her classmates were right outside the clinic, peering through the door's glass window.

"You experienced a seizure." the nurse said. "But it's all over now. However, we're going to send you home to take a rest."

"We'll contact your parents. Can you give us their number?" the doctor asked.

"I don't live with them." Jessica said. "And I think that wouldn't be necessary because I'm feeling better now."

"Your seizure could come back, you know. And if that happens, we need to be ready. And it doesn't hurt to get it checked right?"

Jessica didn't listen to any of this health bullshit because she herself knew what was going on. She wasn't sick. Her classmates were right. Her demonic alter ego was taking the better of her.

And if it meant killing Jonghyun and Se Kyung and sending them to hell, she loved every single second of that epileptic episode.

"What happened to me exactly?" her seatmate stepped forward and explained to her everything that happened.

"It started with you experiencing a really bad headache. Then you started talking to yourself. I asked you what was wrong but you didn't seem to hear me. All of a sudden, you fainted and that's when the convulsions started. Not only that, you uttered some words, too. You really scared the hell out of us."

"Uttered?" Jessica looked at him puzzled. "What did I say?"

"Something." the seatmate confessed that he didn't quite comprehend what came out of her mouth. "I don't remember what exactly or what it meant but all I remember is the Lucifer."

"Lucifer…" Jessica whispered thinly.

"Do you have a history of mental illness in your family? Because this could be causing the words. It could be psychosis." the doctor said in an effort to calm the students down. Demon or mental illness, it was scary either way.

"I don't know." she answered meekly. "I would like to go home now." The doctor nodded and gave her a bottle of pills. Jessica took it in her hand and read it.

_Down it tonight. Before you do your ritual._

"Before I do it?" Jessica suddenly said. The class clustered together in fear.

"She's been talking to herself a lot." said one classmate

"Go home now and rest." Jessica stood from the bed and eyed them. She looked each and every single person in the clinic in the eye. Her alter ego spoke to her in a controlling manner, forcing her to open her mouth. Jessica stoically walked out of the clinic in a daze and left. The students avoided her as she passed and were only met by sharp, demonic stares. Something told them that it wasn't Jessica staring right through them sharply. It was something _inside_ of Jessica.


	3. Chapter 3

At Se Kyung's place, she and Jonghyun were chilling and hanging out. After a minute long kiss-a-thon on the sofa [and they told everyone they were friends], Se Kyung decided to change into her sleeping attire. Both sets of parents were out of the country and wouldn't be back after a month so that gave Jonghyun and Se Kyung all the freedom to do what they wanted. And that was to have sex and (hopefully) make Jessica jealous and feel bitter.

"I'll just change upstairs." Se Kyung said with her flirty fake voice. Jonghyun cocked his head to the side and grinned, revealing his shiny silver braces. Se Kyung giggled and twirled her hair at this and merrily skipped to the stairs. Dirty thoughts were running in Jonghyun's mind, the same dirty thoughts about Se Kyung that ran when he was with Jessica.

Upstairs, Se Kyung tried to look for some tight-fitting blouses and really short shorts to wear when the cabinet closed on her arms.

"Oh crap that was painful!" she yelled as she rubbed her arms. Then, the door swung close and the windows slammed shut. So hard that the glass nearly fell off.

"What was that?" she sat on the floor and tried to calm herself down. She was really starting to feel scared but in an effort to keep her fears at bay, she told herself over and over that it was just the wind and there was no such thing as ghosts.

But there is such thing as demons.

The television set's screen began to crack. This terrified Se Kyung even more. Her heart was beating out of her chest so rapidly she wanted to vomit it. Thinking that it was just sleepiness taking her over, she quickly picked the clothes up and ran to the bathroom to change. When she turned the lights on, the bulb emitted a red ray of light.

"What the heck is going on?" Se Kyung asked.

_Look at the mirror, bitch. _said a familiar voice from somewhere. Sure enough, the message was written on the mirror in human blood. It read,

_Pay your dues_

"!" Se Kyung let out a bloodcurdling scream. She yelled and yelled and it finally got to Jonghyun who was watching TV downstairs. Sensing that his lady was in trouble, he rushed upstairs and tried to open the door that was locked previously. It opened and he rushed to her bathroom and found her sitting on the floor screaming her head off. He placed his hands on her shoulders and embraced her from behind. This made Se Kyung scream even more.

"Ssshh.." Jonghyun hushed. "Don't scream. It's just me, Jonghyun." Se Kyung looked behind her and buried her head in Jonghyun's chest. Jonghyun rubbed her hair and kissed her head. Se Kyung cried and cried out of fear.

"The mirror…the mirror…" she said over and over again. She even pointed at the mirror.

"What's wrong with the mirror?"

"Pay your dues."

"What?"

"Read it!"

Jonghyun looked at the mirror and saw nothing. Se Kyung wiped her eyes and looked around. Everything was back to the way it was.

"Huh? But…"

"What's going on?"

"It…it…the room…red…and pay your dues…the windows." Se Kyung realized that she wasn't speaking coherently enough for Jonghyun to understand her. He placed a finger on her lips and embraced her.

"It's okay. It's all over now." he said.

"What happened?"

"You're just tired, alright? Wash your face and let's go to bed. Forget about changing."

Se Kyung did as she was told.

In the place where Jessica lived, she pranced around the house with a bottle of pills in her hand.

_I did it, Jessica. I scared the living hell out of Se Kyung._

"Really? What'd you do?"

_Well, let__'s just say that I gave her a slight heart attack by slamming the doors and windows, cracking the TV screen, turning the light red and writing 'Pay your Dues' in blood on her mirror. She was so terrified. You should've seen her face._

"I would love to see her face." Jessica cackled. "I would love to see the scared look on her face. If only I was there, I would take a picture of it, post it on Facebook and everyone would agree that she wasn't so pretty."

_You__'re evil. But I'm diabolical._

"You smell like hell."

_You smell like hell, yourself. _

Jessica enjoyed her conversation with herself. Though the seizure she had earlier nearly took her life, she knew that with her alter-ego in her head and with the rules given to her, she was going to live.

"Do you think I will live through this?"

_It depends. What did the fat old lady at the store tell you?_

"To wake up as soon as the song ends."

_Bingo. So just follow that and you will live._

"Will you live with me forever?"

_Jessica, one__'s evil alter ego is always with her no matter where she goes, no matter who she meets, no matter what she goes through. There's two sides to a person, I be fucked if you didn't know that. The good and the evil. Right now, since you're just starting the routine, you're clearly 45% good. But since you aroused the evil in you and you decided to make a pact, that makes you 55% evil. Continuing this makes you more and more evil. Discontinuing it would have to mean cowardice._

"How is it cowardice?"

_You broke a deal. When you make a deal you have to stick to it. Cowardice is defined as the backing out of a challenge because of fear. Extreme, lame-ass cowardice is the breaking of a deal because of fear, especially when it was you who thought of this. Remember, I never came to you. It was you who was looking for revenge. You had the option to accept it or to exact revenge. Your brain and heart agreed that it was just right to get revenge. And here you are. _

"I'm starting to like you."

_You liked me even before you knew I existed. _

"Whatever. I'd still like you even if I understood that."

_Don__'t forget what I told you. Down those pills before you do the routine._

"What for?"

_Just do it. _

"Won't I die of-"

_Bullshit to that! I just want you to take some pills. _

"Fine fine fine! I will!" Jessica opened the bottle and poured 3 to 4 in her hand. She rammed it all in her mouth and washed it down with a glass of water.

"I haven't eaten anything, you know. It's bad to-"

_Screw that! When I say take it in, you take it in or I__'ll drag __**your **__ass to hell._

"Oh well. If you think that I can survive without food-"

_You__'ll survive without those. All you need to do is follow me._

"You?"

_Who else? Jonghyun?_

"Never."

_There__'s your answer. Now what I want you to do is entertain yourself while waiting for midnight to come._

Jessica had no idea what to do while waiting so she rummaged through Tiffany's things and found that Tiffany left her pack of cigarettes. Jessica knew that she wasn't allowed to smoke but what the hell?

_Smoke a joint. Drink beer. Do whatever. Just don__'t forget midnight._

"Okay." Jessica took a stick from the pack and lit it. She put the cigarette in her mouth and began to smoke. It felt weird but good. Never had she felt this high before.

_You see that? Now you__'re enjoying yourself._

"Sure am."

Jessica continued to entertain herself by drinking all the bottles of beer Tiffany and Taeyeon had reserved for themselves and finishing an entire pack of cigarettes. At age 16, Jessica didn't know she could do that.

The clock struck 12 and without even trying, Jessica just stood up feeling lighter than usual. Her feet were dragged all the way to the bedroom but she didn't know that because she was in a daze. Jessica seemed to be staring at something and it looked as if she was a mannequin being brought upstairs by an invisible entity. She was left standing in front of her bed in a daze.

_What are you waiting for? Utter your chant thing now!_

Jessica snapped out of her unconsciousness and took the paper that was underneath the box. She unfolded it and began her ritual. The candles were all lighted and everything was the way it was last night. It started with the chant. Then the doors and windows shut all of a sudden before the wind blew a strong gust inside the room. Jessica's dishevelled hair blew in the wind and her very dry eyes got even drier. The feeling inside of her was weak but the desire to commit an act of revenge was very strong. After the chant, it got a bit violent. Out of nowhere, Jessica tripped and landed on her chest but despite of this, she showed no emotion or sign of pain. She was dragged by the ankle all the way to the bed where she lay. The first few parts of the song were uttered in her sleep and before she knew it, she was in dreamland.

Or nightmare land for Se Kyung and Jonghyun.

It happened again, this time in a much different place. Se Kyung and Jonghyun were in a warehouse with severed heads hanging from pipes and headless bodies hanging upside down with the chests ripped open. Se Kyung and Jonghyun were cuddling each other but were then separated as a crane with a rope grabbed them by the ankles and hung them beside the bodies. Blood sprouted out of the bodies and made them scream. From their upside down vision, they could see a black silhouette coming their way.

For the second night, it was Jessica.

"Getting dizzy now, bitch?" Jessica asked Se Kyung, grabbing her hair and clutching it tightly. "Feeling that blood rush to your head now? Huh? Are you feeling it?"

Se Kyung just sobbed and begged for her hair to be released.

"ANSWER ME, YOU CUNT?" Jessica bellowed. "ARE YOU FEELING THE PAIN IN YOUR HEAD NOW?"

"YEEESS!" Se Kyung sobbed harder. "Please Jessica stop this! You're insane!"

"Jessica!" Jonghyun called over. Jessica released Se Kyung's hair and banged her head against the gray wall. She walked over to her ex-lover and flirted with him for a while.

"What is it, baby?"

"Jessica, we did nothing to deserve this! I broke up with you for the better! Se Kyung and I are just-"

"Shut the motherfucking hell up or I'll cut your tongue." Jessica snapped. "I know what you and Se Kyung do after school. I know where you go! I know that you let this slut sleep in your room in your bed. She invited you to her house last night and she got the mighty fuck scared out of her, is that right?" her knowledge of what happened shocked them both. How did she know, they thought, she wasn't even there.

"How did you-"

"Zip those lips, asshole." Jessica said. She had an iron rod with her and unleashing all the anger in the world, hit Se Kyung's stomach with it. Se Kyung wailed in pain but Jessica wasn't through. She hit her legs her arms and the stomach once more before moving to Jonghyun. As much as Jessica hated Se Kyung, she despised Jonghyun with a passion. She hit him on the head with the iron rod, resulting in instant lacerations. Jonghyun's forehead was wounded and bleeding. She then moved to the stomach, hitting him several times, making him vomit blood. Se Kyung was just practically screaming and when Jessica decided that she couldn't take anymore of her yelps, she pulls out a butcher knife and does the unthinkable.

"If you can't shut yourself up, bitch, I will." Jessica cut her palm with the butcher's knife and moved on to her forearm. Her entire left arm was soaking in blood and she wiped it on Se Kyung's white dress. Se Kyung screamed in fright. That's when Jessica leapt into action and swished the butcher's knife just below the chin, cutting her head off. The head rolled on the ground with the eyes open, fear filled. The mouth was agape and blood was spewing out of it. Jonghyun looked at it with eyes just as fearful.

"Snap out of it, Jessica! You're taking this too far."

"I'll show you 'too far'. Using me like I was a goddamn prostitute!" Jessica had a more violent approach for Jonghyun. She swished the butcher's knife on his torso and tried to chop it in order to separate it from the lower part of his body. Figuring that it would take some time before she actually got the job done, she just split his body in half using the same butcher's knife that was stained with her and Se Kyung's blood. Jonghyun's head was also chopped off and it rolled like a soccer ball, stopping next to Se Kyung's head. Jessica cackled an evil cackle that could only come from a scorned woman whose soul belonged to the dark.

The song ended and as soon as the singer uttered the last word, Jessica's eyes shot open. Drunk, high, hungry, and tired, Jessica sat up and looked around her. The place was like a tornado. A mess! Sheets were tossed, clothes were scattered. The wounds on Jessica's body multiplied. Jessica sat up and remained in a daze until 7 in the morning. She went on without any sleep.

_How was your dream?_

"It was fucking fantastic!" Jessica said with vile enthusiasm. "Much better than the first. Nothing is greater than seeing them in intense pain!"

_See! I told you you were gonna like it!_

"I never doubted you one bit."

_Very good._

"Now if only you could do something about this mess."

_The mess is your responsibility, Jessica. This is your house. I__'m just here to spice things up. Just because I'm doing your bidding doesn't mean you can tell me what to do all the time._

"Sorry."

_Jonghyun and Se Kyung are in intense pain right now._

"I see they've woken from their sleep. They're feeling pain in their lower abodmen and necks."

_Correct. You are one smart girl._

"You know that."

_Hmm. Jonghyun and Se Kyung are afraid of you now. They can__'t even come near you. _

"It's because they dreamt of me twice. And not only that, I did very brutal things to them in those two dreams."

_Exactly! Now they__'re a bag of nerves around you. They're fucking terrified._

"Well they should be!"

_Today__'s just another day. You have only 4 days left before the taking._

"I can't fucking wait for the taking. Should I go to school?"

_That depends upon you, Jungsica. _

"Jungsica?"

_I__'ll call you whatever the hell I want to call you._

"Alright."

_As ugly and messed up as you look right now, I must say you look very hot._

"Thank you. That a compliment?"

_Affirmative. You__'re thinner than ever._

"Great! Saved money!" Jessica checked the clock. It was 7:10 am. She was running late for school but she didn't care. I'll go there anytime I want to, she thought.

[AT SCHOOL]

Se Kyung and Jonghyun met up at the classroom. They were looking tired and scared and scared and tired. Se Kyung still looked pretty and presentable as always and so did Jonghyun (save for his glasses which he decided to wear that day and his braces, not to mention his acne).

"Did you dream of it again?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"What is up with that? What is up with her?" Se Kyung cried.

"I don't know."

"Do you think she's on to us?"

"I have no idea, Se Kyung. It's confusing me so much. Jessica never talked to us, to me since we broke up. And I can't remember her for the life of me coming to us, giving us something or telling us something strange."

"Maybe she cursed us or something."

"Maybe she's just angry with us. Or maybe…"

"What?"

"Maybe I'm just feeling guilty."

"Guilty of what?"

"You know what."

Se Kyung nodded. She was part of this whole thing. She attracted Jonghyun and flirted with him even during his relationship with Jessica because she knew she had to have Jonghyun for herself. She knew Jonghyun better than Jessica. Jessica didn't know shit about him. She was the one who changed his feelings towards Jessica in the first place, changed it in a way that urged him to just 'use' her. He did use her anyways. It was Se Kyung all along.

It was around 9:40 in the morning, Math Class when the door opened widely with a bang. The force was so strong that even though Jessica didn't really push it open that hard, it made a huge impact. The students whipped around and looked at her with frightened eyes. Jessica smelled of alcohol, cigarettes, and blood; her hair was a mess, and her uniform was stained red with blood. Even the teacher was frightened.

"J-Jessica? Why just now?" Jessica remained cold and silent. She eyed everyone with her large, dark eyes. Those whose gazes met hers froze like stone. She was nearly like Medusa, except for the fact that she didn't have snakes for hair. Jessica sat in her seat and straightened up. She gave everyone the goosebumps.

"I experienced a slight convulsion." she lied. "Didn't mean to ruin your discussion, though."

"You smell of alcohol. Have you been drinking?" Jessica cocked her head and crossed her legs.

"No but you have. Tell me, Ms. Park, " she started. "Are you done with our exam papers?"

"No." Ms. Park answered, trembling. She was surprised at Jessica's extensive knowledge. How did she know that her teacher had been drinking last night.

"Hm. I see. You've been doing some drinking yourself. I don't smell anything, but I smell a hypocrite. A lying hypocrite. You weren't able to check them because you were out at a bar with your friends, getting horny with different men." Jessica smiled a sly smile. "Am I right?"

"Jessica Jung!" the teacher was now super terrified. Ms. Park blushed a dark shade of red, almost crimson. "WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!"

"Why should I?" Jessica stood up and talked to the teacher like she was just a schoolyard bully. "Am I not telling the truth? Do you feel guilty?"

"Topics as such should not be brought up!"

"Questions as such should not be asked." Jessica began to walk around the classroom. Her clacking heels scared the crap out of the students who were now crying silently.

"You wouldn't want to know." Jessica muttered under her breath.

"Sit down, please. I will have you expelled."

"Expel me. Go right ahead. Remember," Jessica smiled evilly once more. "You can expel me, but you cannot expel the fact that you cheated on your husband. You cannot expel the fact that evil still lingers in that puny, 5'2" body of yours."

"That's it. I don't-"

"Back. Off." Jessica flashed her palm to her teacher, as if wanting to push her with some mega force ray. Ms. Park did back off. "That's a good woman." Before she knew it, she was leaning helplessly on her table and Jessica Jung had control of the class. She walked around without saying anything. That was all she did. Walk around. Something got in the way of her walking, though. A piece of paper with the words 'JongSica' written on it. Her big, black eyes turned red with anger as she picked it up.

"Who. Wrote. This?" she asked angrily yet coldly. Nobody admitted. "Well? Is anyone going to speak up or am I going to stretch your jaws and fish for the answers?" The entire class trembled. Jessica noticed this and smirked.

"Back then you took me for granted. Tremble in fear now." she cackled. Her cackle was as loud as thunder that she made even the supposedly 'toughest' boys in class cry. Jessica walked over to the front desk and gave Ms. Park the evil eye. Ms. Park stared right through them and refused to move but Jessica decided to scare the teacher away. She forced her eye color to change from red to black to gray to plain white. When the plain white came, Ms. Park shrieked and ran away. Jessica set her eyes back to black. She stood on the table with the piece of paper in her hand.

"JongSica…" she yelled in front of everyone. Her yell was so strong that they felt as if a gust of wind blew their way. "…Is horseshit!" With those words, she ripped the paper and blood oozed from it. The students screamed even more. The blood wasn't the flowing, liquid-ish blood. Oh no, it was the viscuous, thick, slimy blood that dripped in clumps. The clumps landed on the papers on Ms. Park's desk. The entire class, along with Ms. Park, screamed in unison. Passers-by witnessed this and tried to break into the room. Jessica shot them sharp glances and locked the doors, tightly sealed the windows, switched the lights off and sat on the table. What she did was use her concentration powers. The chairs toppled, the books fell, the floor shook. Most of them were crying now. One brave soul tried to stop Jessica by going near her, begging her to come back to her senses.

"Jessica please…" begged the young girl, walking closer and closer to Jessica. "Stop-"

"Back off!" Jessica pointed at her and sent her flying back to the crowd. If it weren't for her other classmates, Jessica would've killed her by throwing her to the wall. She sobbed in fear and cuddled with her classmates. All Jessica did was laugh and laugh and laugh til she fainted. She fell off the table and sprawled on the floor. Nobody dared go near the body but Ms. Park along with a few brave ones did. Ms. Park checked on Jessica. She lifted her eyelids and saw that she had no pupils. Ms. Park kicked her body aside and crawled back to the class. They watched as Jessica laid there unconscious.

[A FEW HOURS LATER]

"I…" Jessica tried to speak. "Wha-"

"Jessica." Ms. Park said. "I brought you here."

"What happened?"

"Apparently, you had another one of your episodes."

"Episodes?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna be okay?"

"Of course you are." Ms. Park smiled.

"I don't remember anything."

"We wish we didn't." Ms. Park said. "You really scared the hell out of us."

"What? What did I do?"

"You were talking crazy stuff, you were toppling chairs, you even made a piece of paper bleed for God's sake!"

"Oh. Oh. Oh My God!" Jessica covered her mouth. "Am I-"

_You don__'t have to play it coy, Jungsica. You know you are._

"_I know I am"_ she talked to her alter ego in her thoughts

"Yes. We believe you are."

"I know what you're about to say. But I think what happened to you was a bad dream." Jessica knew what would happen next and she feared it. She feared that she wouldn't get her revenge. She feared that the deal would be broken. She feared cowardice.

"I'm positive it wasn't."

"It was just a dream." Jessica was starting to sound agitated again. Ms. Park knew better than to piss Jessica off. Her deal was still on. Piss her off and she'd get angry the way she did earlier.

"Okay."

"So as long as you don't tell anyone, we'll be friends." Jessica smiled.

Out of sheer fright and fear for her life, Ms. Park just agreed.

Jessica smiled grimly at their agreement. Not lasting more than 3 hours in school, she was sent home.


End file.
